1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to pool/spa system controllers, and specifically, to a modular pool/spa control system that includes modular relay packs, and is easily expandable to accommodate various types and/or combinations of equipment at pool/spa locations.
2. Related Art
For a pool or a spa to operate on a daily basis, several devices are required. This often includes pumps, heaters, filters, cleaners, lights, etc. To provide automation for these components, it is known in the art to control such devices by a microprocessor-based controller that provides switching instructions to various relays connected to such device. However, such controllers are often only compatible with specific types of devices. As such, a pool or a spa owner can own a particular controller and then purchase a subsequent heater, only to find out that the heater is not compatible with the controller. In such a circumstances, the pool or spa owner can be forced to purchase a special convertor to make the device compatible with the controller, or to purchase a new compatible device, both options being expensive.
Additionally, controllers generally are restricted to the number of devices that can be connected thereto. For example, a controller can only have a pre-defined number of relays/ports that accept devices to be controlled, and/or can be limited by the total number of devices connected to the controller. As such, if a user wishes to expand the operation of his/her pool or spa, e.g., by adding additional lights, pumps, heaters, solar arrays, etc., the user will be restricted by the capabilities of the controller. When a pool or a spa owner has reached the maximum device capacity of the controller, the owner can be forced to purchase an additional controller, in addition to the existing controller. As such, the user could be forced to use two separate controllers that are not in communication and need to be programmed separately. Such an arrangement is not only expensive, but also time-consuming, considering that the operations of both controllers will have to be matched. Additionally, two separate controllers that do not communicate with each other will result in a less energy-efficient system.